Together We Make A Family
by LovelyxWriter
Summary: "Beckett can not tolerate Castle, anymore then she can tolerate facing the day without coffee. That is until the young red head wrapped around his arms draws them together. Coming together to create the perfect puzzle family adventure." A complete family AU starting in S1 and following the seasons along.
1. Jigsaw Puzzle

**A/N: This is an AU family story, set in S1 and will continue to move forward. Connecting Castle and Beckett through Alexis but with twist and turns. Will be using the seasons as a guidelines and certain parts will be written in the story along the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I still haven't bought the rights to Castle.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

As they look at the body, listening to Lanie read off the stats.

"Male, Caucasian, 24-26, GSW to the upper chest and upper right thigh."

"Ugh boringggg."

"Stop acting like a child, Castle."

"I am not acting like a child, this is an open and shut case, making it boring," he whines.

"Good, so you can leave me alone faster."

"Oh, you know you'll miss me detective."

"You," she scoffs "yeah right."

"It's okay to let the cat out of the bag, we all know you secretly like me."

"We who? We all know that I've been planning your murder since I've met you."

The boys and Lanie are in the middle of laughing as they tell him, "it's true," "she's serious," "seriously bro, she means it."

The conversation is interrupted when he hears, "Rickkyyyyy my boy."

He doesn't have to turn around to know who it is. He can tell from the simple slur who it is. He doesn't want to believe that they're going to have to go down this road again. He doesn't want to believe that the detectives in front of him are going to see this part of him. Can nothing in life be private.

He hears it again, "Detective Rickyyy."

He hears the girls stiff a laugh and Espo suck his teeth, "You got a fan Castle."

He ignores him and turns around. When he sees that he's dragging his favorite fiery red head with him trying to get past the officers blocking off the crime scene. He walks quickly with three large steps making himself step under the tap when the little girl drops her fathers hand and runs into his arms.

"Uncle Rick," she cries. Throwing her arms around his neck. He quickly grabs her and holds her close. His hatred for the man in front of him is growing in seconds. He knows that this is the final time, this can happen. He let him get away with it enough times already.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how he got the drink –" she hiccups, and then quickly continues, "I tried to go to your apartment but you weren't there and then he wouldn't stop moving and said we had to keep moving to go meet a friend –"

He cuts her off, "Where's the cell phone I got you?" He questions.

"He took it, I don't know where he put it." Her shoulders shrinking and her head tilting down.

He picks up her chin, "Hey, this isn't your fault, you know that?"

"But –"

"But nothing, this isn't your fault. You understand me?"

She nods her head and he quickly grabs her back into a hug.

"I love you, pumpkin," he whispers against her head.

"I love you too, Uncle Rick."

He knows that the detectives are looking at him. He doesn't have to look behind to know this. He knows that they want to question him. He knows all this and all he can tell himself is that he hates this. He hates that Beckett is seeing this and is probably coming up with some theory of him doing this for the award.

He faces the detectives to look for LT. Spotting him to the side quickly. "Hey LT, you mind helping me out really quick."

He nods and walks to them. "I know this isn't in your job description. But do you mind just going with her to get an icey while I handle him?" He points to the man behind him.

"Of course," he replies with a smile.

Castle goes to pull out his wallet when LT shakes his head. "I got it."

"N –"

"Castle, handle your business. I got it."

He bends down to the little girl sending her a classic LT smile. "My names Luther everyone calls me LT though, What's your name?"

"Nice name," she smiles "Alexis Harper."

"Lets go and get you some ice cream while Uncle Rick here handles his stuff. Sound good?"

Alexis looks at him and he nods his head, letting her know it was okay to be comfortable around him. She smiles and he sees she's trying to clear the tears from her eyes. "Ok LT."

He reaches for her hand and they walk off to the guy on the corner selling iceys.

Castle takes a deep breath and turns around to finally acknowledges the man he sees. Who has somehow fell on the floor and is being helped up by another officer. He has to clench and unclench his hands from forming a fist before he tells himself that this isn't what he needs to do right now. He goes over and tells the officer, "Thank you, I got him." The officer only nods in reply.

As he helps him up, the smells of the alcohol that hits his face makes him want to throw up. But his thought is interrupted when he hears, "Rickyy my boy. What are you doing here?"

"Working, why are you drunk?"

"Got fired from my job again," he slurs in reply.

"So your next logical step was to get drunk and walk the streets with Alexis."

"Hey, hey she was the one who wanted to go outside. She said we had to go and see you," he continues to slur.

He talks a deep breath. He can't keep doing this.

"Adam, you can't keep doing this to her. She doesn't deserve it." Adam leans all his weight against him as they walk towards the nearby bench and he helps him settle down. Hoping he doesn't puke because he just can't deal with this right now.

"I know, I know. Last time I promi—"

"Don't, you said that last time."

"I mean it—"

"Stop."

"Ok," he slurs "I should get home Alexis she has to do homework."

"I'll take her. I'm going to have a uniform take you home. Get yourself cleaned up okay?"

"Is she going to be safe w—"

He doesn't let him finish. "Of course she is. You know this."

"Just stay right here." He sees that Alexis and LT are already half way done with their iceys and he wants to get him out before Alexis finishes.

He asks one of the uniforms if they can escort him home. He'll owe them lunch for two days. They quickly agree once he mentions that. He helps get Adam into the car and writes the address on a paper from one of their pads. "If you can, just make sure he gets inside and the door is locked okay."

They nod their heads in union and one he recognizes by the name Sanchez replies, "Got it."

"You have your keys Adam?"

"Yeah ric-," he slurs but doesn't get to finish. Castle sees his head fall back against the

seat.

He quickly closes the door relaying an "I owe you one" as he back peddles to walk towards Alexis.

As he walks he's thanking the universe that the body they were here for had already been covered because he didn't even think of it. He grabs her into his side and thanks LT with a pound of their fist together. He's getting ready to turn around to let the detectives know that he's taking his lunch he'll be back when he sees Beckett walking his way.

"Need a ride?" She questions.

He wants to say no, but he knows it be easier then catching a cab during this rush hour and taking the subway with Alexis. She hates close spaces. So does he really honestly.

"Ye-yeah I do, thanks."

She turns off to the rest of the gang telling them, "Taking lunch, be back after."

As they walk to the car with him picking up Alexis he realizes he should introduce them.

"Alexis, this is Detective Beckett"

"Detective Beckett, Alexis."

The girls smile at each other and equally reply, "Hello" "Hi" at the same time.

Beckett reaches over to shake her hand and Alexis gladly takes her hand to shake.

"You have a good grip." Beckett smiles.

He can't help smile as Alexis replies, "Uncle Rick told me it's one of the best way to make a first impression. Grip tight and let the another person see the courage."

"He's teaching you well."

The smirk in his face must be enough to increase her annoyance because he hears, "don't let it get to your head Castle." He can almost hear the eye roll.

He kisses Alexis on her head as they reach the car and he puts her into the backseat. Helping her buckle up her seatbelt, putting another kiss on her head. Knowing that she needs the reassurance, and that when they get to his house, she'll be attached to his hip asking to be held without asking for it out loud.

As soon as he gets into the car he throws her his address, "425 Broome St and Crosby." Beckett only nods her head as confirmation. She knows this already; she's been there before.

She nods her head. She doesn't know what made her come over. He's just her partner. Her annoying partner. One that drives her crazy and acts like a nine-year old on a sugar rush. She should have kept to herself. Asking if he was okay and kept moving on with the murder. But she saw herself in Alexis. Dealing with a drunken father. Her heart fell to her stomach and then jumped to her throat when she saw the way that Alexis ran up to him. The tension that released from her the minute he wrapped his arms around her.

She's never seen this side of him. Though she remembers him mentioning an Alexis. She thought that she was just another toy or bed post notch of his. She sees the girl in the back playing with her hands, her face in a slight frown. At the same time, she realizes that Castle hasn't uttered a word. Which is not only usual but highly discomforting.

"Hey Alexis, you like music?"

The girl head snaps up quickly to the mention of her name and question. She smiles, "Yeah."

"Do you have a favorite genre?"

"Ummm anything really." she shrugs.

She quickly turns on the radio looking for a song when the song Fireflies by Owl City comes on.

"I like this one," Alexis states. She can see her smiling through the mirror.

"Me too," she smiles back.

As the young redhead smile in reply and it's then she knows she's in trouble. She can feel it. She just doesn't know what's going to happen.

She can see Castle smiling slightly but looking ahead with his head leaning back against the seat.

She quickly finds herself singing along to the words. On any other normal circumstance that the world equilibrium was in fact in tact. She would not be caught dead singing along to a song on the radio with Castle next to her. She can see Alexis through the mirror singing along so she continues. It's helping breaking the tension through the car she tells herself.

" _Cause I'd get a thousand hugs ,_

 _From ten thousand lightning bugs_

 _As they tried to teach me how to dance_."

She can't help but smile and before they know it two songs later, they're already by Castle's loft. She knows she should say something but the words are stuck in her throat as they pull up.

Castle unbuckles and turns towards her. "I won't be back today, don't do all the work without me unless it paperwork of course."

"I'm sure we can manage without you, Castle," she replies with a small smile as she rolls her eyes.

She turns around to say goodbye to the red hair in her back seat. "It was nice to meet you. Make sure you don't let him drive you crazy."

"He can't help it. He drives everyone crazy. "

"Hey, you're already ganging up on me," he pouts "You've only met 15 minutes ago."

"It's a girl thing, Castle."

He opens her door to grab Alexis out.

"Yeah Uncle Rick and you know you drive all the girls crazy. Your mom says so all the time."

She can't help but laugh at that one as Rick sticks his tongue out.

"Nice to meet you, Detective Beckett."

"Have a goodnight," she smiles in reply.

He bends down to lean against the passenger door, "Until Tomorrow, Detective."

"Can't you just say, Goodnight."

"I'm a writer, Goodnight is boring, Until Tomorrow is more hopeful," he replies with a smirk as he stands straight. Taking a step back into the sidewalk.

She holds in a smirk, chewing in the inside of her cheek. She waits for them to get into the building before taking them off. She can't help wishing that she was going with them. _Wait what? Stop what are you doing_ –. _It was just Alexis. She just wants to make sure she's okay. Wants to know how Castle is Uncle Rick. She didn't know he had any siblings. That's all. She just wanted to know everything was okay._

 _She pretends that she doesn't know that she's lying._


	2. The Backstory of the First Puzzle

**A** **/N: I'm debating whether to include anymore cases until the major case that is involved with the plot.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

 **Chapter 2**

She doesn't hear from Castle until the next case comes around. She doesn't know if she should call him but the team is running out of leads. _Yeah, the boys need some of Castle's ideas. That's all it is_. They're in a rut. She can do her job without him she mutters.

She hears oh stop it in her head. The voice sounding a lot like Lanie. Making her mouth turn up in irritation. Before she ends up making herself turn down the idea of calling him, she rings him up.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure detective."

"We have a case, you want in?"

"Is it one of ours?"

"Why else would I be calling?"

"Because you miss me, why else?"

"In your dreams, Castle."

"Oh detective, you do more then miss me in my dreams."

She finds herself smirking and scowls at herself when she realizes what she's doing, quickly replying, "Do I get to play out my fantasy of tying you up and having my way with you?"

"Why of cour-" he backtracks and stuffers, "Wait what?" He squeaks.

"You're so easy, Castle." Not being able to contain the laughter that spills out of her mouth.

"Are you coming or do I have to change my mind about inviting you?"

She wants to ask him about Alexis but she doesn't know if it's her place. If she's involving herself in something that she shouldn't involve herself in. Oh god she's making this more complicated then it needs to be.

"I'll be there, and she's doing okay."

"I didn't ask."

"You were not asking very loudly."

"Bye Castle."

"See you soon, Beckett." She can see the smirk as she closes her phone. Her irritation to wipe it off of his face escalating.

* * *

She's lost in thought at the murder board trying to piece together the information. Looking at the crime scene photos and newspaper clippings from the four home invasions. There are four pins on the map, indicating the place that robbery took place. She's lost in thought trying to feel the click of information when she hears,

"There must be a pattern. Something that connects them all. The first one was three months ago?"

She turns around to finding herself staring at Castle.

"Each of the robberies took place in a different part of the city."

"A different high-end part of the city," she replies.

He hands her a coffee and she can't help the smirk that's forming in her face. Before she has a chance to thank him. Esposito interrupts, "Wall safes and high-end jewelry. These guys came in knowing exactly what they were going to find."

"Well there must be a pattern something that connects them all. The first one was three months ago," questions Castle.

Detective Ryan answering, "Central Park West. Bob and Linda Kesler were bound, gagged, and beaten. Intruders wore masks. Took roughly $175,000 in jewelry."

As they continue to discuss the case. They come to the conclusions that the intruders in fact seem to know the victims well to understand what would be their personal safes. It's not until Beckett and Castle come back from talking to the daughter of one of the victims that Castle actually begins to annoy her once again.

Standing in front of the vending machine as Beckett looks at her options.

"Pretty impressive, the way you handled her back there."

"I didn't "handle" her, Castle. I just told her the truth. Same thing I'm gonna tell the other home invasion victims. It's the job"

"Oh you're short-selling, Beckett. Ryan and Esposito could not manage that level of empathy."

"Listen, Freud. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get me to talk about my mom. See if you can squeeze any more pulp for your fiction," she narrows her eyes at him as she takes a sip of her drink.

 _Talking to the victim's daughter had hit a nerve. It seemed that she couldn't go a week without something wanting to set her off balance. It was starting to irritate her. It irritated her more that she made her a promise to catch the bastards. She knew better then that. But she saw herself in the victim's daughter. She couldn't stop herself and now she had a promise on top of a murder to catch._

"Pulp? You think what I do is pulp? Listen, I will have you know that The New York Review of Books - not The New York Times Book Review, mind you, The New York Review of Books - said that Derrick Storm is this generation's answer to—"

"I read that piece. And even you have to admit that it's more than a little hyperbolic. So how much did you pay the reviewer?"

"A case of Châteauneuf-du-Pape... but that's not the point. The point is, you read the New York Review of Books?"

 _Nice going Beckett, just what you needed to feed his ego._

"Oh, so many layers to the Beckett onion. However will you peel them all?" she replies, walking away with a mischievous smile on her face. She's going to pretend that she doesn't seen his smile and that the little flip in her stomach is the same flip she gets when she first spoke to him. Its simply out of irritation.

The case is going nowhere. Her suspect Mitchell out with an alibi. Pots and kettles that won't line up in place they way it needs to be. The way she needs it to be and now she's walking out of the stations elevator with Castle next to her, fuming with the need to smack him upside of his head for the decisions he makes without thinking. Bringing a thief to _her_ crime scene.

The skepticism of letting Castle venture alone to talk with their alibied out suspect is quickly replaced with the surprise that he got him to sing out information without Mitchell even knowing what he was doing. When he gets them tickets inside their intended steak out. Resulting in utter annoyance of having to accompany Castle as his undercover date. _Not a date._ She wants to pull his ear all night the minute he gets them inside until he actually cracks the case open for them. Finding the connection between the killers and taking punches to the face trying to stop their suspect.

* * *

The very next day, she finds herself at Castle's loft returning the necklace that was leant to her by his mother when she see's a young red head at his kitchen table. For a split second she stops in her tracks until she looks at Castle and sees the shiner.

"Oh, pretty butch, Castle."

"I know, right? Come, grab a chair," excitement ringing in his voice.

"Oh no. I just came to return your mom's jewel—"

"You saved my life. The least I can do is make you some eggs."

"No, really, I—I have to get going…"

"Nonsense. You sit down right there. Tell us all about last night," states Martha.

With Alexis vouching for her to stay, "Yeah we've only heard his side and plus you get breakfast, who turns down breakfast?"

She looks at Castle as she laughs, "She's good."

"So you'll stay?" he beams.

"Yeah," she laughs, "Should I start from the beginning."

"Yes, please," smiles Alexis.

After enjoying breakfast and a reenactment of the night's pervious events. She was invited to join them for a movie. Even if she wanted to pretend to have plans, she found herself not wanting too leave anyways. Martha leaving them soon after breakfast to enjoy her day herself.

"Can Detective Beckett stay and watch a movie with us?"

"If she wants Pumpkin, she might have some plans," he replies as he answers a text message in his phone.

For a second she tells herself that they've been domestic enough today but she can't ignore that this beats her being alone at home in her day off. The look of excitement on Alexis' face is enough to not want to let her down.

"Only if you remember to call me Kate," she smiles.

"I will! Have you ever seen The Goonies? It's a classic, I love it."

"Yeah, one of my childhood favorites," she laughs.

This is how she found herself latched on the couch watching The Goonies with Castle at one end of the couch and Alexis in between them. How domestic this was did not fly pass her and the anxiety that was slowly climbing up was put down every time she forced herself to drink from the already cold coffee in her hands. When she looked over she noticed Alexis was latched on to Castle's side and he was playing with her hair. She could see that the girl had fallen asleep. Not too long after, Castle turned his head to look at her, their eyes meeting.

"Staring is creepy you know?" he whispered.

She doesn't respond as she rolls her eyes and looks back at the screen, trying to regain her focus. From the corner of her eye, she could see Castle standing and adjusting the red head in his arm to lay down on the sofa. Taking a sheet from on top of the couch and wrapping her in it, planting a kiss on her head before straightening it. She looks up and she see's him directing his head towards his office. She gets up to follow him. When Castle points towards the couch on his office, gesturing for her to sit.

For a second, no one speaks. The silence not uncomfortable but demanding for it to break.

"She's my bestfriend's daughter."

She looks at him, the natural reaction remark, "I didn't ask" on the tip of her tongue. She swallows it down. Knowing that she has been asking without words. Lets him tell her the backstory he's always looking for in other people.

"Her father and me were college roommates and she was born right after we graduated. Her mom isn't in the picture for the most part. She wasn't really fit to be a mother honestly and I think she always knew that though she isn't a bad person.

"A couple of years ago, his parents died in a car accident and it was only him and Alexis. He didn't really know how to handle the loss or being a single parent without the help of his parents," the room door still opened, his eyes never leaving the young girls on the couch at he lowers his voice.

"She stayed with me for a while, and he sobered up. It's the only reason I let her go back. He was cleaned for the most part of 1 year and 6 months with two minor slip ups, before he showed up at the crime scene of the last case. This being the worst since his last complete relapse."

"Is he going to get help?"

"Yeah, I already have him in rehab. He was there the day after the case."

"Does Alexis know?"

"Yeah, she knows most of it for the most part." He rubs his face and it's the first time that she sees the stress on his face and the worry etched in eyes. She doesn't know how she didn't realize it before.

"Is she going to stay with you from now on?"

He takes a minute to answer before he mumbles out, "I-I'm going to apply for custody."

"You're what?," she questions in disbelief.

"She's going to be taken away by child protective services if I don't and she needs stability. My mother and I can provide that for her."

She doesn't know Richard Castle the caring guy. She knows Richard Castle, the nine-year-old on a sugar rush, page six playboy and insufferable jackass. She finds herself stuck at trying to find a response. They have been at this odd partnership, for weeks and for the first time, she doesn't have a clue what to say. _That's because you took this step into his life. Not the other way, smartass._

She finally finds something to say, "Have you spoken to her, asked her if she was okay with all of this?" Cursing herself for taking so long to answer.

He shakes his head in response rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm going to though of course, even though it's not like she has much of a choice," stopping to rub a hands over his face. "He asked me to take her permanently. He says he doesn't want to keep failing her."

She can feel the ache in her heart. The cracks of her father's own addiction that caused her to lose herself at a time. The toll it took on her physically, mentally, and emotionally. She could feel the tears getting ready to escape and has to blink them back. _She will not cry and she will definitely not cry in front of Castle._

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now but he's doing the right thing," she replies back trying to maintain her voice to stay steady.

"Having an alcoholic father takes a toll on you, I was 19, she's only –"cutting herself off. She doesn't know much about her. Except her name really. _What are you doing, Kate?_

"She's 11, even though she's a little small for her age."

 _She's just a baby. She feels her heart aching a bit more._

"Castle, you're doing a good thing," she stumbles out, "I don't know the full situation the way you do but the way she adores you in the small window of time I got to be with the both you. You guys clearly adore each other and I think that's enough."

He looks at her, the surprise clearly written on his face.

"What?" she questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Beckett, I think that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me," he smirks "I always knew you had a soft spot for me."

"And there goes the moment." She rolls her eyes.

Before they can continue the conversation, they hear feet shuffling their way towards them.

A sleepy eleven-year-old walking towards the office, rubbing her eyes against the light shining in his office. A mumbled, "Uncle Rick."

"In the office, pumpkin."

She shuffles in the room, lifting her arms. He easily lifts her against him as she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Bad Dream?"

Beckett sees the young redhead nod slightly against his neck. She tells herself that now she should leave, give them some personal space. She slowly starts to back track out he door when her foot hits against the frame. _REALLY BECKETT_.

Alexis' head snaps up in confusion as she looks at Kate, recognition setting into her features. Her smile slowly spread across her face. "Hi Kate."

"Hey Alexis, you okay?"

She nods her head in reply. Beckett looks at Castle, "I'm going to call it a day, run some of my own errands and head in for the night."

He nods and smiles in reply.

She makes her way to the door to retrieve her coat and heels. As she turns around to say goodbye, she sees Castle letting Alexis down.

Alexis quickly making her way towards her and embracing her in a tight hug. For two seconds, Beckett is taken back before she bends down to return the hug.

"It was nice to spend the day with you, thank you for breakfast and the movie."

Alexis's smile is contagious. Making her smile all the way on the cab ride home.


	3. Connecting 2 of the 3 puzzle pieces

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who left a favorited, followed, and reviewed. You're the best.**

 **Disclaimer: Castle's mine, but just in my heart you know? I think I'm going through withdrawal sadly.**

 **Chapter 3**

It's been six days since she had that breakfast with the Castle's and Alexis.

Six days of working with Castle and him cutting out early to pick up Alexis, Six days of morning routine coffee's and "how's Alexis?", Six days of realizing that Richard Castle was more then the page-six abstract he often took by storm, Six days changed too much. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going. Was this even going anywhere?

She found herself doing two things.

Number one, is missing Alexis's infectious smile while looking over these cold cases.

The second is stealing glances at Castle more then she really should be, honestly. During those moment, that are nothing more then a fallen eye glance she tells herself, is when she finds out for herself that his eyes are incredibly blue. The first time she catches herself staring, she passes it off as a caught in the moment, the second time, she tells herself to get it together, the seventh time, she starts to lose count after. Immediately reassuring that she looks at the boys just as much.

* * *

When her thoughts travel back to the cold cases. She mentally groans in frustration at trying to figure out what the detectives missed back then, causing her tension headache to continually increase spreading through the base of her skull and a grim face that she knows will permanently set into her face if she keeps it up. She squeezes on the upper bridge of her nose, trying to release the pressure that is slowly spreading behind her eyes.

Her thoughts and semi-concentration to the papers in front of her are stopped short when she feels a pair of eyes on her. Knowing there is only one person who does that to her, one person who doesn't listen when she tells him to stop, one person who doesn't understand that staring is in fact creepy.

"Stop staring, Castle."

"You're like a Jedi ninja, Jesus."

She picks her head up with a smirk, "A Jedi ninja? And you call yourself a writer," she laughs.

Excepting a pout for her joke thrown at him. Her stomach does a little flip when she sees a smile covers his face as he presses a hand to his heart, "you seriously wound me, Beckett."

"I'm sure you're going to live, Castle." Not being able to help the eye roll.

He always did this, didn't he. Made her laugh, when she needed it most, when she didn't know she needed it herself. Light banter helping to relieve the tension from her headache.

"Why are you here? You hate paperwork."

"You're not doing paperwork, you're solving cold cases, which by the way can closely be linked to paperwork, except lives were lost so they matter

She's about to interrupt his rambling before he backtracks to increasing her headache and because she's finding her eyes slowly falling on his lips.

But if you must know detective, I am actually here to invite you to dinner with Alexis and I at Remy's. She's been asking to see you again and I know you want to see her," he ends with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Using the kid to take me out on a date Castle, that's low even for you." _What are you saying? Get it together._

"It would be if I had any low detectives, however I don't but if it works, the kid and I would love to take you out for dinner," he musters with a puppy dog pout, his elbows on the edge of her desk and his arms raised to hold up his head, tilting to the side. Putting on such a show.

As she's about to tell him to cut that out, when up from the bottom next to him, pops out a small red head doing the same pout.

"I'll share my milkshake with you," she sports the same pouts and pose.

The infectious smile taking residence upon on her face and the laugh that comes out helps relive the pressure from her head. _She's already lost the meaning to say no._

At the thought of Alexis and him inviting her to dinner, she feels it again, that flutter in her chest, swirling around her heart, trying desperately to get inside. She ignores it, again.

* * *

As they head out to Remy's for lunch. It hits her that Alexis popped up out of nowhere.

"How did you get to the Station?"

"Martha picked me up and dropped me off, it was a surprise," she beamed.

She couldn't help but smile back. The infectious smile brighten up parts of h- no stop what are you doing - her smile is just adorable, infectious but adorable.

She ignored the little cracks in between the broken parts that hold her together being filled with these little funny feelings.

As they took their seats, waiting for their orders to be taken. It lasted all of four minutes before Castle and Alexis were in a heated argument about whether Star Wars or Star Trek were better then the other.

"You can't compare the two," Alexis groaned "They are both classics, it makes no sense to even attempt to compare the two."

"Yes it does, Both stories depict societies consisting of multiple planets and species, both human and non-human live on the planets, they promo te philosophical and political messages -"

"Star Wars is a space opera based on the past about galaxies that are constantly in conflict, Star Trek first a tv show, is about the future, about space exploration and the system of galactic society, _DIFFERENT."_

"You know what, Beckett you decide, which one is better Star Wars or Star Trek?"

"You know she's right, you can't compare the two. They're classics," she laughs. The exchange between the two a great show and making her stomach do these little flips she can't control.

"Beckett, who's side are you on?" he whines.

"The logical one, Uncle Rick."

He glares at her and those it falls flat because his eyes are lit up with amusement, he still attempts anyway.

"This thing here," pointing between the two of them "I don't appreciate, I'm the only boy, I'm outnumbered."

"Oh stop being such a baby, Uncle Rick."

The laughter spilling out of Kate, comes out faster then she had time to process it.

"She has a point Castle, your side lost, there's other things in life you can win, this just isn't one of them." Before she can help herself, she realizes that she taps his hand and his eyes locks with hers.

She quickly draws her hand back and she sees the smirks forming in his face and her checks are starting to slightly blush even though she's trying to force it down. Biting the inside of her cheek, she knows it's going to be raw by the end of the night with all these nerves.

When the waiter breaks the tension building. The universe understanding that they need a barrier. That she needed this distraction from the flips forming in her stomach.

"Ah my favorite customers," states Anna happily, cause matching grins to come to all of their faces.

"The usual?" she questions at them.

They all shake their heads in 'sync.

"Cheeseburger with mozzarella, hold the pickles with fries and a chocolate milkshake, Two cheeseburgers with American cheese, extra pickles with fries and one vanilla, one strawberry shake."

The girls look at each other at the same time responding,

"You like pickles?"

"Do you like pickles?"

The sentences stumbling out at the same time.

"I love them," smiles Alexis.

"Me too, I try to get Castle to order and give me his but he won't budge," she rolls her eyes.

"Pickles are disgusting ladies, thank you very much."

* * *

They both crinkle their noses at him. I don't think they even realize they did it. I don't think they realize how adorable it actually is.

Anna laughs breaks him out of his thoughts, "Your food will be ready in a few, you ladies behave, Ricky here can be sensitive." She taps on his chest as she walks away.

"Ye- Wait what? I am not sensitive."

Earning him matching laughs from the ladies sharing the booth with him. He glares at the both of them. If they weren't so cute, this world work.

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Definitely." "The usual, Castle."

The next hour of picking at each other fries, debates about movies, tv shows and the best ice cream in New York City. Ending with Alexis and Beckett hunched over the table looking at Alexis's math homework. Before he changes his mind, he takes his phone out of his jacket and quickly grabs a picture of the two them. Smiling at the intent of their faces as they try and solve the problem. When they finally make their way to the end of the page, Alexis is smiling with happiness and Beckett is smiling with relief.

"Math has gotten so much more complicated from when we were in middle school."

"Tell me about it, you should see her science and history assignments," he cringes.

The most relax he's been since their breakfast brunch/Movie date from last week. _Not a date._ But it's a school night and he knows Alexis will be itching to turn into a pumpkin before 9:30.

As they get ready to leave Remy's. He sees Beckett reaching for her purse.

"Don't, my treat. We invited you out and you helped her with her homework."

He knows she's about to fight it so he quickly lets out, "Next time your treat alright?"

For a second she looks at him, like she's ready to fight him again for it but instead he receives a nod and "Thanks, Castle" as reply.

As they step out of Remy's. He stands in the corner, the wind a lot stronger then what it was when they went in.

"Want to share a cab?"

She nods her in reply and he quickly makes work of retrieving a cab. Allowing the ladies first to get in.

As he settles in he asks Beckett, "are you closer or are we?"

"You guys."

He says his address off and settles back, listening to the girls talk back and forth asking each other questions. The happiness, spreading like little fire rockets along his chest.

* * *

"What's your favorite animal? Uncle Rick is lions and I love bears."

"Elephants."

Alexis looks at her as if she's studying her. "Elephants? I can see it."

"Can see what?"

"Elephants, they're known for strength, wisdom and loyalty. All the things Uncle Rick uses to describe you. I can see it," she smiles at her.

She smiles, her eyes meeting Castle's over the young red head and she feels the little flip in her stomach again. Having a hard time convincing herself, that this in fact out of irritation. She doesn't know what it is, doesn't know if she likes it. She quickly breaks the look before it can become awkward or something she's sure she's ready for.

She looks back at Alexis and asks, "how does the lion fit Castle and you the bear?"

"Bears are quiet but strong. Uncle Rick says, that I remind him of a bear because I stand strong even when I'm silent. I also like the quiet and naps," she laughs "Uncle Rick has strength and natural leadership abilities fit for being a lion. He also has a lion king shirt that says, "I can't wait to be king" so I think that counts for something."

Both her and Castle look at her and the laughter erupts between the both of them.

"Just give out all my secrets would you? That was suppose to be an in loft house secret."

"#1 rule of in house loft secret: loft secret must be identified and brought to the attention of all individuals inside the house. Last time I checked, you never said that was a secret, you said I couldn't tell the press. Kate's not the press, she's a detective."

"You guys have in house loft secrets?"

"Of course we do, Beckett. In loft secrets are a necessity in casa Castle."

"It's true, it protects our sanity."

All too soon before she can reply, the taxi is pulling up in front of the loft. The disappoint settling inside of her stomach from the night ending too soon for her comfort.

 _You're getting too close, Beckett._

Any further thoughts of discomfort and disappoint is interrupted when she hear Castle saying, "Thank you for coming to dinner with us."

"Thank you for inviting me."

Still not use to sign of affections, she jumps a little when Alexis hugs her around her neck, but she quickly recovers. Hugging the grab back.

"Thanks for coming."

"Let's do it again sometime, bear."

The nickname slips out of her mouth before she even realizes what she's saying. _What is with these two not allowing the filter in my brain to connect?_

"Bear? I never thought of that for a nickname. That's awesome," she smiles.

She sees Castle hand the cab driver a couple of dollars, knowing that it's too much to cover his ride but before she gets to respond the door is closing and she hear, "See you soon, elephant."

"Until tomorrow, detective."

"Night," she smiles in reply.

The entire cab ride home, she can't help but smile. Realizing that this is the second time she's going home with a smile that feels permanent on her face from smiling all evening when she hears her phone receive a text, unlocking the message from Lanie.

 **So when were you going to tell me that you were going to dinner with writer boy?**

 _Oh god._

 _ **It's not how you think it is Lanie. Stop it.**_

 _ **Sure it isn't. Did you have fun?**_

 _ **You're nosey.**_

 _ **And you're not?**_

 _ **Touché. I had fun, but don't make a big deal. It was dinner with him and Alexis. Alexis wanted to see me again and spend sometime.**_

 _ **Just Alexis huh?**_

She smirks and throws her head back against the seat to watch the city pass by her through the window.

Just Alexis and maybe Castle too.

* * *

When the weekend comes two days later, it's saturday and its the first saturday she has off in forever.

She cleans, she rearranges, she dances around the house, she goes grocery shopping, she comes home and it's only 2pm.

She's bored.

She sits on the couch, throws her head back and lets her mind wander as she stares at her book shelf. Staring at Castle's book in front of her. Her mind drifts off to what him and Alexis are doing. She thinks she's starting to miss her shadow — Oh god, she needs to stop, he's your partner, nothing more nothing less —

The quiet of her apartment is starting to get to her. No longer really playing into the calmness she needs from it. She pinches the bridge of her nose between her eyes, trying to relax from the uncomfortable feeling that's starting to set in her stomach.

When her phones ringer blasts through the living room. For a second she pauses, hoping it's a murder so she can get out of this house, before she stops to scrunch up her nose. She does not wish there was a murder.

 _What's wrong with you jeez?_

However, the phone keeps ringing making a run for it before it rings. She jumps on top of the bed flying across the dresser. Not looking at the Caller ID.

"Beckett," she speaks breathlessly.

"Beckett, is this a bad time?"

"Castle?" Now pulling the phone away from her ear to look at the ID

"Uh Beckett, I-I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later."

"What's wrong?"

"Noth—"

"Why did you call?"

"Oh noth-"

"Attempt to say nothing one more time and I'm going to have Lanie help me hide your body."

The silence lasts three seconds before she hears his laughter in his ear and she finds herself pressing her ear closer to the phone as a smirk forms across her face.

"Ah detective, that was perfect."

"I know, now what happened?"

"Are you busy?"

"Depends, why?"

"Gina is getting on my case about this meeting that I'm already late for. Mother isn't here and I can't leave Alexis alone, she doesn't feel comfortable. I was just wondering if you can watch her? But if you can't. It's okay, I'm sor—"

"Yes." She cuts him off.

"I know you have a life and —"

"Castle, Jesus I already said yes. I will watch her. Are you going to bring her or should I come over?

"Oh really? Oh thank god, you're a life savor. If you don't mind, I'm really already late. I'll drop her off. Do you mind coming to get her downstairs?"

"No problem, I'm going to text you my address."

"Ok, see you in twenty."

She closes the phone and smile. An afternoon with Alexis sounds perfect. Saving her from the pending boredom that was coming her way. She looks down and decides to do a quick walk to make sure everything is in place though she knows that it is already.

She looks in her fridge, thanking the universe she decide to actually be a functioning adult and go grocery shopping today.

In a matter of minutes, she here's her phone chirp with an incoming text.

 **A block away.**

 **Got it. Be right down.**

She quickly grabs her keys and rushes down, just in time to see Castle's car service pulling up in front of her building.

The door quickly opens and out swings a smiling red head, "KATE."

"Hey, sweetie." Grabbing her into the hug she knows she's coming for.

She looks up to see Castle standing there.

"What? No, welcoming hug for me detective?" For a split second she I entertains the idea but before she can even act on it. She's already answering him with her Beckett voice.

"I can feel the vomit coming."

The laugh he gives making a smile split across her face. She could feel Alexis shaking with laughter in her arms.

"Thank you for this, it's going to be a late afternoon because I have multiple meetings. If you need me to pick her up or anything just call, I'll leave the meetings alright?"

"Don't worry about it. Take your time. We're going to have a girls day, sound good?"

"Sounds awesome, elephant."

The nickname coming from the little girl making her laugh.

"Okay I'll see you beautiful ladies later." Grabbing Alexis into a quick hug.

"Thanks again."

She doesn't reply, just waves him off into the car. They stand their until the car pulls off. Turning around to walk into her building.

The conversation about their week coming naturally. She listens to Alexis, tell her about school and how their learning about the stars. It's the coolest subject in the sixth grade and everyone is excited. When they make there way upstairs it finally dawns on her that her apartment is literally the definition of a no child zone and she's glad for her DVD collection because she has no idea how to entertain an eleven-year-old.

When she lets Alexis and herself in. She sees Alexis looking around, soaking it in. She starts to feel subconscious. Looking around her apartment, knowing it's not much but it is home.

Until Alexis turns around and smiles at her.

"I like your home, it's so you."

"What else would it be?" She laughs in reply. Directing her in the direction of the couch. Taking her book bag from her back.

"It could've been anything, everyone can imagine how someone else's home looks and what would be there, until they see it and they see all the little things that makes a persons home.. well a home."

"You hanging out with your Uncle Rick too much."

Alexis's soft laughter spilling across the room. "You're probably right but it's true."

"You want to pick the movie for us to watch?"

"You can choose, I chose last time," she replies.

She makes her way to her DVD collection. Choosing one of her childhood favorites, The Sandlot. A classic that she never heard anyone ever complain about. Setting up the DVD quickly.

"You hungry? Or want to wait for after the movie?"

"I'm a bit hungry now."

"Pizza?"

"You read my mind," she smiles.

She makes quick work of ordering a small pie for them as she grabs refreshment from the fridge as the beginning credits begin to roll into the screen.

"Have you ever seen this?"

"No."

"You'll love it I think, it's about a group of kids that play baseball and all the mischievous things they go through, throughout the summer."

"It sounds cool."

35 minutes later the door bell rings with their pizza in hand. Quickly pausing the movie to grab the pizza, pay the door man, grab plates and napkins, and make her way back to the living room. She settles them with slices as she plays the movie again.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," she smiles.

When the moving is coming to an end. The pizza is almost gone with two slices remaining and Alexis is talking happily about her favorite parts and about whether or not she would've jumped the fence to retrieve the baseball herself. "I want to say I'll jump the fence, but I probably would have run home and sold my self out."

"I would've done the same thing," she laughs, "Not with that big dog behind there. I'd deal with the punishment at home."

"You want to pick the movie for us to watch?" Pointing towards her DVD case collection against the wall.

"Yeah," she jumps up quickly.

As she looks through the movies seriously, Kate smiles. Laughing at her dedication of moving picking being taken so seriously. She decides that some more drinks are needed before the movies start. Making her way to her kitchen to discard the pizza box and grab extra refills.

When she makes her away into the living room and settles on the couch. She sees that she has one in her hand and is looking at it curiously. Beckett takes the time to actually take her in. She know's that she's small for her

"Can we watch this?"

Holding up Matilda in her hands.

"My childhood favorite, no one can ever say no Matilda."

"Great."

She quickly makes work of putting the DVD in and settling herself into the couch beside Alexis. As the movie begins to play, she hands Alexis her juice and curves her legs under her looking over at the red head beside her.

"Have you ever seen this before?"

"Yeah, once," she replies. Her voice going soft but a bit strained. Nothing like the chatty Alexis she was moments before.

Castle is starting to rub off on her because the need to know the story behind every little thing is seriously starting to irritate her. She waits to see if maybe Alexis has more to say but she continues to drink her juice and watch the commercials before the movie play out.

She decides not to push it, it's not her place and maybe it's just her imagination imagining a story when there isn't one.

As the movie begins to play, she sees Alexis leaning her head towards the edge of the couch, resting on top of her arms. Moving to get comfortable. Before she can over think, she taps her and ushers her towards her direction. Telling the girl to lay her head on her lap. As the movie continues, she finds herself playing with the long red hair in front of her. Gently taking apart the strands like her mother use to do to her when she was this age. The though of her mother bringing a smile to her face and a creep of sadness in her heart. Not wanting to ruin her mood, she quickly latches her attention back to the movie.

"Kate?"

"Mm"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you think it's wrong if I want to live with Uncle Rick?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

". Like Matilda, she doesn't really belong with her family. They just don't connect like normal families should. In the end, she gets to choose her family, so I was wondering if it's wrong to choose to live with Uncle Rick."

Before she answers she finds herself pausing the movement of playing with the young red heads hair. She doesn't know if she should be having this conversation with her but she doesn't want to not help with something Alexis brought to her.

"Uncle Rick told me that you know a bit about what's going with me, so I thought I would ask. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," she stutters out quickly. Beckett realizes that she is taking way to long to reply when she knows the answer to this question.

"No, sweetie it's okay. I think that if being with Uncle Rick makes you happy and is safe for you. You shouldn't feel bad about wanting to live with him."

She hopes she's saying the right things. Repeating it back to herself when she doesn't get a reply as quickly as she would hope.

"My dads an alcoholic, I love him. He's a great dad, he just.. He doesn't know how to stop with the drinking but I know he loves me. I just think living with Uncle Rick would make..." her voice turning a little wobbly. She sees Alexis close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"Would make it easier to deal with? Easier to deal with from a distance?" She supplies as an ending to her sentence.

"Yeah, that probably makes me a horrible daughter," she signs. Her face never leaving the screen.

"No, it makes you a kid. A kid that shouldn't have to deal with an alcoholic parent. She debates whether or not to tell her own story. Whether it's appropriate. Deciding that if she leaves the details to the minimum that it it will be appropriate. "My dad was an alcoholic."

For a split second she sees Alexis' head lift up, about to turn to face but she must decide against it because she settles back to face the movie quickl

"Was it hard?"

"It was really hard to deal with and I was older then you. It's okay, to be upset, to be angry with him, to feel hurt, but you have to understand that it's not your fault and from what your Uncle Rick has told me. He loves you, he just struggles. It doesn't make you a horrible daughter from needing to step away. It makes you a kid, one who shouldn't have to deal with any of this."

"It's okay, I don't mind dealing with it. I mean, I do, I just – he's my dad so I don't mind helping him. I just wish sometimes I didn't have too. I love him though, I really do."

She rubs her back as she answers, "I know you love him. I'm sure he loves you. He just needs some help and its not your job to help him. Even though you feel like it is. I felt like it was my job to help my dad too but nothing really worked until he decided to get help himself."

She doesn't get a reply. Just a quick squeeze from small hands on her knees. Letting her know that she was heard she assumes. She plays her mind back to the movie and continues the small motions on her back. She finds herself writing "you're okay" with her finger tips on her back, when she's going to stop, she feels Alexis shake her head no. She continues the writing and as the movie continues nearing the end. She gets a text from castle.

 **Be there in 20.**

* * *

"Your uncle said he'll be here in 15 mins."

They get lost in conversation about whether or not Castle would love The sandlot or Matilda more. Both coming to an argument that he'd probably cry on both but never admit that he does. When they hear the bell ring, castle already here. Noticing the time on her watch. It's only been 8 mins. Her feet start moving towards the door, just as the bell rings once again. When her hand reaches to touch the knob, she hears her name, "Kate."

Turning her head over her shoulder. Seeing Alexis' eye filling with emotions that she can't quite name.

She turns back around, "you okay?" crouching so that she is on the same eye level as Alexis.

The door bell rings again. Breaking her concentration. "ONE SECOND," she yells.

"Ye-yeah. I just wanted to say thank you for listening to me today and thank you for telling me your story," her eyes lowering between them. "I'm happy I met you," she mumbles.

Kate feels the arms go around her shoulder hugging her and this time she isn't taken by surprise, she hugs her back, stroking her fingers through the long locks of the young girls fiery hair in her arms.

"Me too," she whispers into the top of her head. Knowing that she has to open the door soon before castle rings it again. She squeezes her tightly into her body. Sensing the small tension that built from their conversation leaving her body.

When they hear the doorbell ring again.

"I did tell him one second right?" She laughs into her hair.

"Yeah, but it's been about 20 mins in his head." Squeezing herself to Kate once more before taking a step back, with a smile on her face. Kate smiles back at her before quickly turning around to open the door.

"You're impatient."

"What? Did no one missed me?," he whines, making the two ladies in his presence laugh at him.


End file.
